Water and Sakura Blossoms
by Literary Litany
Summary: Under the sakura blossoms, and beside the river, the raven-haired maiden dwells on what she’s given up for her love. Romance, and Revelations are only the beginning.(a fluff-filled One-Shot)


Under the sakura blossoms, and beside the river, the raven-haired maiden dwells on what she's given up for her love. Romance, and Revelations are only the beginning.(a fluff-filled One-Shot)

AN This is Lili here, with a one-shot for you romantic types in for a rather short serving of fluff. I had an ingeniously sweet idea while I was reading another person's fic. You'll see what I mean a the end MUAHAHAHA!!

_Water and Sakura Blossoms_

It was there under the cherry blossoms, with the quiet stream of crystal water flowing calmly beside her that memories of her family returned. She remembered their faces, and the sounds of home whispered to her as she sat in a place totally alien to that. The peace and beauty of this quiet new home surpassed anything her family could ever imagine. It was with a slight twinge of regret that she remembered her leaving them for the final time. Her brother had been the only one roused by her silent packing. She still remembered his bleary expression of confusion as she gave him a farewell hug, and whispered the final, fateful words in his ear. "I love him…"

Would they even look at her now, after such abandonment? Not that she could return. That would only bring down danger upon them. If the youkai who sought her life discovered she still had ties to her family, there would be nothing she could do for them. Not even her beloved could protect them forever…

As if her words had called him, his footsteps were heard on the soft grass. He walked with such light sureness of step, the signs of a hardened warrior. And what a warrior he was! It was almost hard to her to think of his accomplishments when he smiled like he did now, that serene smirk that reflected the light of his amber eyes.

As he sat down next to her, she could still smell the pine and forest scents that always clung to him after one of his runs. "Again?" She said, almost teasingly. He smiled at her leaning over to sniff her hair, and eliciting a stifled giggle from his love.

"I had to clear my head…Mmm…" His last sound was in reaction to inhaling the scent of her. He'd greeted her this way often enough, and she wasn't quite sure of all the reasons why, though she had the faintest inkling that she would find out one more reason today. Sure enough she caught the look of shock on his face, but it was quickly changed mischief as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know something you don't know." He teased lightly, watching her expression of mock anger. She twisted around in his grip so she held the front of his robes threateningly.

"You tell me, or you'll regret it!" She said teasingly, leaving the threat open for him to imagine. His expression turned serious, but there was laughter dancing in his eyes.

"How long has the morning sickness lasted?" He asked, holding his breath for her reaction. She gasped, her hand covering her open mouth, and her eyes wide.

"H-How did you know?" She whispered. She herself had only suspected, and was waiting for news from the herbist. Was it that annoying nose of his?

"You smell even more like me than usual…" He said, placing a tender kiss on her nose. She giggled again at the teasing gesture.

Her hands twined themselves about his neck, and she fidgeted with his silvery hair. He bent into her, kissing what neck was accessible above her kimono. She shivered as a fang brushed against her skin, her arms turning to jelly at the sensation. He always had that effect on her, and she assumed from his reactions to her that she had a similar effect on him.

She fell back into the grass, brushing away the few tendrils of hair that had escaped her tie. She watched him as he watched her, each taking in the other with the role that would soon be taken in. She would be the mother of his child, a son if his intuition was right, and he would be the father of her child.

She thought of how different he was with her from anyone else. He had no need to maintain any sort of bravado in her presence, though it still amused her to watch him try. It didn't take her long to pull him out of his shell. A few well-placed kisses could relax him most days.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, her expression of serenity as she looked up at the cloudless sky tugging at his heart. He knew it was just an idle question, and that she expected some sort of tease for an answer, but he decided to answer seriously anyways.

"I was just thinking about what a wonderful mother you'll make…" He said, laying down beside her, and twiddling with her stray hairs with his clawed fingers. _She'll have to be… _He thought, somewhat sadly. He knew what sort of ridicule the child would come to face, even with both parents to protect him.

He tried to picture what the boy would look like. Would he have, perhaps, his mother's hair or eyes? Or would those traits be reserved for his night of humanity? The wondering only brought a sly smile to his lips that made her smile as well. It only made her wonder more what he was really thinking, but she was sufficed to distract him for the moment.

"What should we name it?" She asked, a sparkling smile following the question. The girlish wonder lacing her tone made him laugh.

"_He._" He corrected her, watching as she quirked an eyebrow. "I can tell." He said, as if that were the end of the discussion. She rolled her eyes, and propped herself up on one elbow.

"Fine. Then, what should we name him?" Her tone took on an edge of annoyance as she tried to keep down her frustration down at his calm assurance that bordered on arrogance.

"We will name him… Inuyasha." He said, his mind already planning for the unborn child's future. It was about time he talked to Toutosai about making those two swords…


End file.
